


The Guitar

by JubileeMarie



Series: Musical Herald [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Modern Girl in Thedas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 20:46:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15009125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JubileeMarie/pseuds/JubileeMarie
Summary: Sera fell for a strange woman from another world who sings even stranger songs... And she loves her all the more for it.





	The Guitar

  
The Inquisitor was a strange woman, that was to be sure. When walking about skyhold in her free time she could be seen carrying a lute like instrument with intricate swirling designs on it which she called a Guitar. Sometimes she'd sit on the ramparts and watch the clouds and mountains as she strummed away, others she would sit and sing nursery songs for the orphans which the Inquisition took in, and other times still she would sit in the Herald's Rest and switch off with Maryden so she could have a rest. Many people enjoyed that, they would drink and eat as she sang songs from her homeland dressed in her personally tailored plaidweave and cotton clothing.

  
Sera enjoyed that too as she sat in her nook above the tavern and planned pranks to cheer up the soldiers and workers. Her favorite though was when they spent nights on the roof alone. Sera usually was there first; sitting and waiting for her Inky to arrive and when she did the guitar would come out first, the painted black pattern clear for the red jenny to see. Her Inky would sit beside her, one knee bent to cradle the instrument, and the other hanging off the roof beside her's. She'd sing those strange songs from her home, yes, but for Sera they were softer and more loving, more... Inky.

  
Her favorite song that the human would sing was about a girl who falls in love with someone spontaneous and fun, pulling them along through the world as they saw it making the girl feel fearless. How the girl felt like she would dance in a storm in her best clothes with her love. It was her favorite because it was the first one her Inky sang for her on that roof after they'd become more than just friends. She thinks it'll always be her favorite, and one day when one of the strings snaps and her Inky needs to replace it with a Lute string, she takes it and coils it in her pocket and carries it with her always so she can always have a bit of her strange Inky near.

**Author's Note:**

> So I've never posted anything here before and never done something short like this but it's sort of a test to see if I feel up to writing more proper fictions... I'd appreciate some feedback as well


End file.
